This invention relates to the art of sensing the electrical conductivity of fluid, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for sensing and signalling the presence of liquid having a predetermined electrical conductivity.
One area of use of the present invention is detonating an electro explosive device of a release mechanism for uncoupling a parachute canopy upon landing in water, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. In the design of such release mechanisms it is obviously desirable to provide the highest possible reliability in terms of operating at the proper time and preventing accidental detonation. In addition to providing specific measures to accomplish the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide for use with such release mechanisms conductivity sensing apparatus having the smallest possible number of components to enhance the probability of achieving the highest possible reliability.